memoirs of a theif
by DixieGrayson
Summary: AU, What if Dick Grayson was not taken in by Bruce Wayne after his parents death, What if he became a thief instead, what if he became a runaway shadow in the night? This is very different to my usual writing style, but I personally prefer this, and I hope you enjoy it just as much. Family/crime/mystery. no slash. No pairings
1. Running

**A/N: okay so I've had this idea for a while and wanted to try something new, enjoy and possibly review! **

* * *

Chapter one: _Running_

Running, its all I seem to do anymore. The sensation of ponding feet below me is one I have grown accustomed to. Ever since the day anyway, the day my life was taken away from me. I remember the sound of their bones crunching against the rock hard ground. Their fear filled screams...and my mother calling my name with her last breath. The tears from the memory spring to my eyes, but over the years I have learnt to control them. I've learnt that no one would care even if I couldn't. I learnt that one at that stupid Juvenile 'care' centre. The other boys would jeer about my parents getting killed...they said it was my fault. I would Go to my room and cry but no one would give a damn...so I ran. I ran away from the taunting, I ran from the cruel faces of those who didn't care, I ran from the life of Richard John Grayson, and into a new role. I became the shadow in the dark alley, the one you walked past when your bag got stolen, the only person you wouldn't notice. I became a shadow. But not any old shadow, I became the running shadow...I became shade.

I wander the streets of Gotham day after day, stealing to keep myself surviving. The only time I stop walking is when I'm running. And today was one of those Running days. It started routinely. I strolled Into Wayne memorial park. Its one of those unnaturally hot nights, yet im still clad in my black hoodie, black skinny jeans (with a wallet chain hanging to one side) and black baseball boots. Most 8 year olds aren't out at midnight...but I'm not most 8 year olds. I walk past a bunch of drunk brain-dead bimbos. I'm about to walk past when I notice one of them has dropped their clutch bag. I pick it up, empty it and jog over. "excuse me miss, you dropped this." "thank you kid... now piss off!" I run off before she notices her moneys gone. I feel the wind blowing through my hair, Tonight is a perfect night, its a night I can blend into. It's a shades night.

* * *

I look at the clock on The Thomas Wayne memorial clock tower. 2am. I'm beginning to get sleepy. I shouldn't be sleepy but I am. I'm an 8 year old, on top of a building, in the rain (even when its hot in this town it rains), at 2am. How can I sleep? I suppose I should go home, oh wait I don't have one. I move away from the ledge and move to a section of the roof where I have a little shelter and begin to count my newly made money. "$150, $170, $200, $250..." Before I can count any higher a low rumbling voice erupts behind me. "quite a haul you have there, shame you've got to give it back to me". I turn around sharply to look at the owner of the voice. He's tall, dressed in black...he looks like a bat, but at the same time a man. I have it, a Batman! "And how d'ya work that one out, mister?" He seems to glare at me, but I can't really tell behind the white, lenses "I don't know who you are but what I do know is that your just a child...and you're not skilled enough to get away from me". Oh I like this game, I was always good at tag! "Wanna bet?" I throw a flying kick into his chest knocking him backwards, and get to the other side of the building via three cartwheels and a handspring. I hear a shout behind me. I look back to where the noise came from and have a sudden realisation. Teddy. I have to make a decision... or do I? I run towards the black clad figure and jump up flipping over my advisory. I Land with my hands on my rucksack. When it is firmly in my grasp I flip onto the ledge. As fast as I can I pull My wallet chain off my jeans. "Bye bye mister" I wave at him, and jump holding on to the chain and use it as a kind of zip-wire to the ground. I jump down Running off letting a cackle fly back into the air as I disappear into the night. He never had a chance of catching me.

* * *

I Managed to find a doorway a little while back. It's not much but it protects me from the harsh, unrelenting rain. I pull the blanket my mother wrapped me in when I was a baby from my rucksack and wrap it round myself, I then pull Teddy out. He's been my only friend since the day I was born. He's missing an ear and a button eye...but it doesn't matter, because he stays bye me. "Don't worry Teddy" I lay down looking up at the crescent moon and smile gently, before resting my head gently on teddies and closing my eyes. "No more running today".


	2. Dreaming

**A/N: Wow, you guys really like this, I am sooo greatful. Reviews would be nice though (to my 5 reviewers, I love you guys). ALSO A huge huge thanks to anyone who reviewed, faved or followed, You guys are asterous! Anyway, hope you like it :)**

* * *

_Chapter two: Dreaming_

I awaken to glistening sunlight, Coming down in shafts of pure Gold through the breaks in the clouds. I wonder if that's what Mummy and Daddy saw before they went to heaven...I dreamt about them last night. I shouldn't be surprised, I dream about them every night. The memories are ingrained into my psyche, like a tattoo of some one you loved but left, constantly reminding you of what your life was once like. I feel a tear cascade down my cheek, like a small stream coursing down a mountains slopes, leaving a trail. However, now is not the time to dream. Now is the time to wake up and meet the real world. "Would you like to stay out today Teddy?" I see Teddy nod with my hands around his neck, at least Teddy's still with me. I pile my few belongings into my rucksack and stand up stretching, while rubbing my eye with my fist. I jump from my little 'bedroom' and into the bustling street next to me. Still holding onto teddy's hand. He's like me, he gets scared around large numbers of people. They're like a stampede of buffaloes, charging straight towards me, only thinking of their destination, not what's in front of them. Or in my case below them. A woman walks past With a bacon roll, I read the packaging. _Bills, soft buns:_ _delivered daily to 34 glover avenue and 54 memorial lane._ Glover avenue, 2 blocks from here... I wonder. I brake into a run, if I wish to eat this morning I'll need to be fast. I hold onto Teddy as I feel the wind whistling by my ears start to speed up. I finally see my prize. I' going to have to be stealthy, like a lion stalking an antelope on the African planes. The van suddenly starts moving, not good. I sprint towards it as it turns a corner "damn it!". My pace quickens, im running yet again, only this time I'm running to achieve a dream, a dream of survival, a dream of life. I swing onto a ladder leading to the roof of a block of flats, from there I have a birds eye view of the roads below. I run across the roof top, not losing sight of the van. until I come to the edge of the building "Hold on teddy". I use the edge of the building to give me a boost, using my legs to propel me to the next monstrous construction, a clone of millions of structures throughout the godforsaken town. I tumble onto the grit of the next building, feeling the skin on my elbows scrape off and instantly begin to ooze with blood, washing the grit off of the wound. I keep running for the dream, I jump off the building and fall through the roof of the van. I survive another day, I keep the dream alive for another day.

* * *

Wayne Manor, Bruce P.O.V

How did that child elude me? His skills were as good as mine, yet he is so much younger. He disappeared into the knight like a shadow, like a shade. I wonder about where he lives, whether he has a family, what would lead him to live a life of crime. Maybe the young boy suffered before this, maybe he needs help. "May I acquire as to why you are so quiet sir" I turn towards the voice of my oldest friend, butler and father figure. "I'm always quiet Alfred". "But you are usually brooding at these times sir". This man reads me to well " There was a child, he stole and I attempted to try and teach him the error of his ways." "as any dedicated crime fighter would do sir." I cant hold it in anymore, the boys face was like my own, after I lost them. "He escaped somehow...but judging by what I saw, he was living rough, and I could see a Teddy bears head sticking out his rucksack and a child's comfort blanket. And Alfred, I felt something, an emotion I haven't felt since they died, sorrow for another person". "you saw your self in this child?" How did he know? "Well sir. May I make a suggestion?" "please do" "listen to your heart". And with that he left, without saying another word, just like the boy. Listen to my heart? Maybe my dreams of having a family back will come true.

* * *

**A/n: sorry its so short, but please review? Thank you**


	3. Regretting

**A/N: it's been so long and im so sorry, your review are amazing and so are you guys, I genuinely smiled at them. And the same goes to all of you peeps who followed and faved. My aim with this fic is to get to a whole 50, please make these happen.**

**To the lovely peep I said may be able to beta me: I'm sorry I thought I may try solo to try and improve so sorry for messing you about. Please accept my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Italics=flashback**

* * *

Chapter 3: _regretting _

Richard P.O.V

_The flashing spot lights shine around the tent blinding me. But that's okay because even if they shine into my eyes during a show, mummy and daddy will be there to catch me. The loud music blares and the crowd roar like I pride of lions. No sooner has this sound reached my ears before I am soaring through the cool air. Feeling strong hands latch onto my own and my feet plant on my platform, on my robins nest. And then I hear them break, and my mother's soft voice calling my name and then a scream that pierces my very soul._

My eyes slowly blink open the gunk sticking them together like superglue. I look around at the piles of bread and dough products around me. Clutching teddy closer I try and remember my day before. But my mind is too fogged by images of pain, hurt and regret. If only I could have saved them, just leaned over and reached, but it's too late now. A single tear rolls down my cheek, but I have no time to pay it any mind as the van lurches forwards. Loaves of bread flying into me. I drop teddy and he flies across the trailer and into the wall…that must hurt "sorry teddy". I cover my mouth with both hands and close my eyes as I hear a door suddenly slam shut. A pounding sound of feet run at a fast pace and the trailer back is torn open, the light momentarily blinds me. As my eyes adjust the form of a fat man with a beard comes slowly into view. His rough voice echoes through the van "you rat, get out of my van!" The next thing I feel is strong callous hands grabbing my hood and dragging me out and throwing me down hard onto the tarmac. My head smacks against the rock and begins bleeding. The grizzly man stumbles back to his ban mumbling, leaving a stench of whisky trailing behind him. I jump up and brush myself off in anger as the bastard drives away. Then realisation hits me. "Teddy!" I follow the retreating van, occasionally stumbling over, but never quitting. Until I begin to feel dizzy. Immediately I can identify the fact I have a concussion. The van speeds out of sight, without a hope of getting back everything that means anything to me I stand staring into the distance wiping my eyes. A horn sounds behind me but I pay it no mind maybe I should have. But there's only one thing I could ever truly regret.

* * *

Bruce P.O.V.

Late that very night

I analysed the kid's money, he dropped it in his desperation, nothing to connect to him at all. It was a waste of my time. Patrol nights are boring…but tonight it looks like something interesting may happen. By the river a man gets out a van and chucks a black rucksack into the river. From my perch upon a gargoyle I can't see what's in it, but it could be drugs. A foul poison plaguing my city. I swing down as the van drives off and dive into the river, grabbing the canvas sack. I pull out a blue comfort blanket, and a familiar teddy bear. It is now I know where I've seen it before. The boy, it was his. But that child guarded this bag with his young life. He risked what little he had to get it back from me, so how did it get here? My keen eyes notice a dark stain, fresh and warm. It's the boy's blood, most likely off the guys hands. Conclusion: something bad has happened to the child. I must find him. If he was in an accident there is only one place he would go to Gotham memorial hospital. If he's not there, it may be criminal activity, and the crook in question will pay with blood. His own blood. I pull a black hoodie out of the bag, and look on the name tag scrawled clumsily in red felt tip pen is the name: Richard Grayson. I stare at it, recalling the case. Now I know why that boys eyes held so much regret.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW (but not too harsh, I do try, honest) thanks. Sorry its short**


	4. Fighting

**A/N: Wow, just wow. Thank you so much. I am so happy, just I am practically speechless. Thanks again**

**Disclaimer: you know the story.**

* * *

_Gotham memorial Hospital _

_11:30 am_

_No-one P.O.V_

The boy is pushed on a medical bed through the pristine, white corridor. "Get him stable!". Doctors shouts fill the corridor but the child can't hear what they're saying. "Sir what's the damage?" "Two broken legs, cracked skull, concussion, open fracture on the right arm and punctured lung, get me an oxygen mask now!" The pounding feet echo but in the rush no one notices. The eight year olds eyelids lay heavily upon his red puffy eyes.

Inside his head he sees something he's dreamt of since 'the day' dressed all in white, clutching his poor moth-eaten teddy, vaguely aware of a fast beeping in his ears. He sees the white light he had thought about not that many nights ago, and then the beeping stops and he is free…or so he thought. Suddenly the child is being dragged back into consciousness. His eyes snap open and a gasp erupts from his dry mouth, trying to gulp the air his body had craved for those five minutes in which his young life was lost.

3 hours later the boy is asleep in the clinically clean room, bright lights shining down on him. He is stable once more. He's not going down without a fight. But even in his slumbering state danger is lurking in the shadows, following our shade. He will keep fighting the battle, but it may no longer be easy to win the war.

* * *

_Gotham memorial reception_

_10:00pm_

_Bruce P.O.V _

I saunter into reception where a dizzy receptionist is filing her nails. Vanity, something I don't want to deal with right now. I walk over and ring the bell. Without looking up she answers me "what do you want?" I paint that oh so familiar fake smile onto my lips, but like any old painting, it seems to crack and falter. In my suave playboy voice I reply "Yes Im looking for 'Richard Grayson' please". She pulls her gum out trying to surreptitiously stick it under the desk while her long spider-like fingers scrawl across her keyboard. "Are you family?" "No im afraid but-" "then im sorry sir but you can't go through." Time to pull out the big guns "oh miss, im sure I'm allowed" Her head snaps eyes, foundation caked face going from serious to shocked in less than a second "Oh Mr Wayne, I-I'm afraid it's against our policy" I really didn't want to do this, her personality alone makes me sick, but it's for the boy, I lean in close and whisper in her ear "I won't tell if you don't". And just like that she took me to his ward, personally occasionally sweeping her hair behind her shoulder. Badly dyed hair flicking back like a whip. "Here you go sir-" Our eyes fall onto the empty bed with blood on the sheets my heart stops and jumps into my throat and her shill voice echoes the ward "Someone call the police!". I pick up his damage reports. The boys out there fighting for his life…and it looks like he's losing.

**A/N: It's late, but it's updated, thanks again, a million times over. They are much appreciated, 'til next time folks**

**Dixie G**


End file.
